


Thief of my Heart

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Fluff, Handcuffs, minor roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Kelly misses a date with Alex because of her boss making last minute projects and upon her late return home, is welcomed by Alex who expresses her displeasure in a playful way.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Thief of my Heart

Kelly walks into the apartment and stares into the barrel of a nerf water gun, a sad smile touches her lips. She’s missed a date in almost the worst ways tonight and it’s mostly her boss’ fault, but a bit of her own too, as she could’ve told Alex earlier in the day. She drops her purse on the ground, playing along and raising her hands up, deciding to see where this goes. 

  
  


Alex standing right behind it with a tight-lipped smirk. “Miss. Kelly Olsen, you’re under arrest on count of grand robbery and failure to appear at court.” She walks around Kelly and presses the bright yellow and orange gun against Kelly’s back and playfully shoves her to her kitchen island. “Hands on the counter, I’m going to perform a search for weapons.” Alex kicks the door of the apartment closed. 

Kelly obeys the request and grabs the counter and smirks with a gentle shake of her head. “What did I rob exactly? Because I don’t remember doing any illegal acquisitions.” She feels Alex’s body closer to her as hands pats her arms, her sides and each leg.

On the way back up, Alex is far less professional and grabs a handful of skirt-clad booty and knead her chest for a few seconds, eliciting loud giggles from her ‘prisoner’. “You absconded with my heart, Miss. Olsen.” she ends the statement with a playful smack of Kelly’s bum. “But if you need something more substantial, you literally stole my last chocolate pudding for your lunch today.” 

Kelly duck her head at the accusation of chocolate thievery. “I am innocent!” she says, in the least convincing way ever. 

Alex produces a pair of cuffs “I’m taking you into custody, Miss. Olsen. Anything you say may be held against you.” 

“Alex Danvers.” Kelly grins as she speaks her lover’s name. Her smile turns full and warm when Alex presses her whole body against her, trapping her against the counter. She easily let herself get cuffed. 

Alex takes her girl by the arm and slowly guides her toward the bedroom, keeping a semi-serious face. “We’ll keep you overnight in the cell, do you want your phone call?” 

Kelly laughs and stumbles a little. “Is that your way of making me order food?” 

Alex nods to the question silently. 

Kelly sits on the edge of the bed and Alex sits next to her and rests her chin on her shoulder. “Thanks for playing around with me, I’m a little less upset now.” 

“You know, as far as you dealing with anger? I think that’s one of the cuter ways I’ve seen used. I approve.” Kelly gives a soft kiss to Alex. “What were you going to do if I didn’t let you cuff me?” 

Alex blushes lightly. “Probably accuse you of resisting arrest and smacking your butt more than once.” 

Kelly laughs out loud. “It’s good to know I have options.” She leans forward and kisses her cheek. “I’m sorry for tonight, Alex.” 

“Heh, not your fault if your boss is a bitch.” Alex says with a shrug. 

“No, but I could’ve told you earlier than ten minutes before the date. I was just hoping to wiggle out of work until the last minute.” Kelly sighs. 

Alex takes one cuff off of Kelly’s wrist. “I think Chinese food would be fantastic tonight.” she drops her own credit card on top of Kelly’s lap. 

“Alex, I can pay for tonight.” 

“No, not when I’m making a power move to decide what we eat. This isn’t a guilt trip. I’m just taking charge.” She winks to Kelly. 

“I love you, Alex.” she whispers toward her. 


End file.
